Cats don't dance 3 - A New Home
by DreamRealiser
Summary: After five years, Danny decides its time to ask Sawyer for her hand in marriage. However things try to jeopardise their wedding. Are there any ways on how to secure the wedding?
1. Chapter 1 - Danny's proposal

Chapter 1

The measured words of a female's voice told the tale.

'We all assume dreams are made for everyone. Some are achievable, some aren't. If none can't get their dreams realised is because who knows if there's a reason behind this. Oh well. Whatever we have we should accept it and be grateful about it.'

Trails of stars lit black river waters, glittering on the surface as a frog on a lily pad glided to its course, set to the light of a new dawn. A young orange tabby cat sat under the trees by the river alone. Insects buzzed and birds chirruped. A flood of memories came to him. He recalled the CEO of Isobar Studios, Manish Bar-On who pressured L.B. to sell Mammoth Pictures to him. After losing the dance battle, Bar-On, Darla Dimple, Apphia Rosenberg, Gallon Bayswater and others were arrested for their embezzlement and blackmail.

Feeling being a movie star was too much to handle, Danny had began to feel secure in his life and felt relieved being with his former simple lifestyle.

"Danny," called a familiar voice.

Behind him, a penguin came on the riverbank.

"Pudge? What are you doing here?"

"Is it that bad that I can't come and sit next to you?" Pudge asked playfully.

Both cat and penguin rolled on the riverbank, laughing. They watched the river coursing.

"Your parents? Are they coming?" asked Pudge.

"Alas, I grew up not knowing who my parents were. So I don't know. At first, I was born a nobody, grew up with some friends in Kokomo. When I became a somebody, I felt…"

Danny plucked a leaf and dropped it on the water, swaying away by the current.

"… it was too much. So, I let it go with the flow." said Danny.

"What made you think being a star was a good idea?" asked Pudge.

"Well, it was a dream I wanted until I see a heavy weight came crashing down on me… I mean us. Now, I see that I choose a simpler lifestyle. What about the others?"

"The old goat and his loved one don't seem to be getting along well, despite the fact they are still at the movies. Tillie, T.W. and Woolie invited the animals to Mammoth Pictures which is now free from Isobar Studios. Anyway, your friends are in need of you."

"Where?" asked Danny.

After five years in Hollywood, Danny decided it was time to ask Sawyer for her hand in marriage. The defeat of Bar-On, Darla and staffs of Isobar Studios had long since passed and Mammoth Pictures was at peace. Meanwhile the animals in the studios proceeded with their performance for the next upcoming films. In different parts of the world, the animals recalled how they took inspiration from Danny's lectures about dreams to be at the movies.

Inside Azzip Pizza, Danny Sawyer and Pudge sat together, enjoying their pizza. Danny and Pudge had tea while Sawyer had coffee.

"Danny, I want our wedding to be special and I want us to make the decisions on our own. If I want a wedding, I want it simple. No extravagancy, no fancy decorations nor whatsoever. We can invite your childhood friends and those you rescued."

"Oh, okay."

"Where do you want the wedding to occur?" asked Pudge.

"Somewhere like Tahiti? Or Hawaii? Or even Solomon Islands?"

"Nowhere specific in mind. What about your hometown?" asked Sawyer.

"Kokomo? No… I…"

The customers watched the television. An African-American teen boy with Afro hairstyle sat with a Native American girl, possibly his beloved. These two were in disbelief as they saw Danny, Pudge and Sawyer together.

They were interrupted by the movie trailer on television. They saw themselves in different films. The first trailer showed "Layla and Majnoon". The second showed "Li'l Ark Angel". The third showed "Ozone Matrix" where Danny and the animals were in the real world and entered the PC world. The fourth showed "I'm singing in the rain". And lastly it showed "a world so cold" where Danny with another cat and a racoon lived in poverty and Sawyer as Cleopatra shone upon them.

"Goodness us. That's Danny and Sawyer." called the African-American teen boy.

His call got their attention. Their gazes focused on the three animals. As an old man with grey beard and red bandana came in, he too was jolted by the animals' presence.

"Danny and Sawyer?"

"Danny?"

"The Danny and Sawyer?"

"His penguin friend."

"I'm Jared and this is my fiancée. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

He shook Danny's hands and later Sawyer's and Pudge's.

"I am Makawee. How delightful I am to meet you." said the Native American girl. "Jared and I will be getting married."

"We're happy for you both."

"Likewise. I hope you don't mind me asking you if you could, well… um… take a picture of us and sign an autograph on our picture? We want this for our wedding gift." Jared's voice wavered.

"Well, I don't see any harm in that." said Danny.

Makawee handed Danny a camera. He took their picture. With the picture taken and printed, the three animals signed their names on it.

"Thanks for the autograph. You rock."

The customers gathered round the three and shook hands.

"Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, what happened? Why did you both become so hated in Hollywood?" asked a blond haired man with Southern accent.

"I know why." Jared stood up for the cast and explained through his songs.

_You need to have eyes of a fly_

_And don't let things go by_

_Feeling that there are things you want to deny_

_Never good to lie or else you'll get sucked dry_

_I know there are things that you relish in placate_

_Those find comfort allow themselves to duplicate_

_Don't feel irate when you don't get what you want at any rate_

_Perishable ones abate you want leaving you without sate_

_Now wires spark fires when they're hit by droplet_

_The fires are doused by wet over-blanket_

_One sails a boat to a new dawn_

_And of course you should go into the depths and get forlorn_

Makawee continued the song.

_Don't just be on or above the surface of the ocean_

_You should peer under and you'll know what is concealed_

_Then dive to the depths and all is revealed_

_Don't be afraid allow your nerves to be steeled _

_Sawyer voices her blunt opinion and she gets pelted by onions_

_Bar-On strapped Mammoth Pictures to rocket called Orion _

_I feel Isobar should be smashed by a block of iron _

_Bar-On and the staffs are eaten by a lion_

_Now wires spark fires when they're hit by droplet_

_The fires are doused by wet over-blanket_

_One sails a boat to a new dawn_

_And of course you should go into the depths and get forlorn_

The pizza owner added.

_Give Danny, Sawyer and Pudge a break_

_So that they can go and settle down by a lake_

_Simple lives will slake them and we will give them our cake_

The customers joined in the song.

_All of you should quit being derisive and disdainful at all costs _

_Don't be dismissive or it will be painful or you'll face huge loss _

_Don't let them be like wood_

_Be like glass_

_Now wires spark fires when they're hit by droplet_

_The fires are doused by wet over-blanket_

_One sails a boat to a new dawn_

_And of course you should go into the depths and get forlorn_

Jared danced with Makawee. Both danced the same way as Danny and Sawyer did. The customers and pizza owner danced. Even the man who recently entered danced.

"So, I see." said the pizza owner.


	2. Chapter 2 - The wedding

Chapter 2

Danny remembered himself, Pudge and Sawyer dancing. As Darla lost her composure, she went berserk and took a hammer to get rid of Danny.

The rescued animals and Danny's childhood friend arrived in Kokomo to attend a grand celebration, Danny and Sawyer's long awaited and much anticipated wedding had finally arrived.

"This is something that would make the once deserted Kokomo vibrant. What's your say in it?" asked a long tailed weasel.

"Usually I see where we're living in is nothing, but a ghost town." said a puma.

"Oh! That's awful." replied the long tailed weasel.

"At least something mighty is about to rise above us." assured the puma.

He was also Danny's best man as well as wedding planner, decorator, valet and more.

_Shindig is what paints Kokomo vibrant,  
There's excitement which will be the greatest event  
We all spill from an assortment of vicinity  
Since Danny and Sawyer are going to have matrimonial_

_We all want a wedding that is all simple,  
Everybody will travel and be readily available  
Regardless whether it's bright or dull_

_Don't try and shove yourselves at the hull!  
_

_Why is the sea so bright while the depth is so dark?_

_The breeze can either chill the sea or let it be_

_Does everyone love the surface so much?_

_I'm sure no one cares what's locked inside a hutch._

_Danny is getting married, and it's going to be  
the connubial of Kokomo_

_Two ex-stars are bond_

_And they will sure go beyond_

_The food will be pleasant _

_That will be suited for the ladies and gents_

_If a low outcast could've come so far,  
So can I and not let it go by  
_  
The animals used trash bins, spoons, sticks and other objects as makeshift musical instruments. Kong carried refectory tables. Everyone was getting ready for the big event and they all express their excitement to the occasion and at the same time discovered that the groom is nowhere to be found.

Everyone was flocking to Kokomo to be part of the "wedding of the century" but while Sawyer, Pudge, and Kokomo's inhabitants were all excited, Danny was downhearted. He was now in his blue wedding outfit. Pudge, the kangaroo and a serval find him at his former hideaway in the streets where he saw his films where he was featured.

"Hello!" called the male serval. "Hey, why be trapped in the bag?"

"I don't know." sighed Danny. "It's just that I grew up not knowing who my parents were. I mean it's not like I'm going to call out mum, dad, I'm up for this. Sawyer doesn't even know about my upbringing."

"I don't know if that will count, but you gave us confidence. You did the same like helping the animals like us fulfil our dreams. You had a dream too, but you forfeit it." a female kangaroo reminded.

"I know. It's because first of all some man from another company bought Mammoth Studios and they put me out. I let my friends down. I even let Sawyer down." said Danny.

"You gave us, rescued animals this ghost town where you were born. And we as well as your friends and you made this become vibrant. Now, we want to return you the favour." said the serval.

Danny, whose confidence was raised slightly, started singing.

_Shindig is what paints Kokomo vibrant,  
There's excitement which will be the greatest event  
I feel this will be an occurrence that will be very magnificent _

On the other side of Kokomo, Sawyer who was in her blue bridal dress continued the song.

_Shindig is what paints Kokomo vibrant,  
There's excitement which will be the greatest event  
We will ready ourselves since everything will be pleasant _

The serval, Pudge and the kangaroo brought Danny to the hall where the wedding was about to take place. All the animals assembled. There, Danny stood, feeling his heart pounding at a fast rate. He saw the arrival of Sawyer who was escorted by a serval.


	3. Chapter 3 - The disappearance

Chapter 3

Suddenly, the wedding was interrupted by grenades. Smoke emitted from them, causing them to cough and falter. Intruders violated their ceremony and started causing havoc.

Danny poorly attempted to fight off the intruders, but with his terrible combat ability, one of them beat him to the ground. The animals were beaten. The tables were smashed. The intruders left. While being hurt, they recovered from the beatings. Sawyer seemed otherwise unharmed, however she found out something was missing.

"Danny? Danny?"

"Danny?" called Pudge.

"Danny?" called Jared.

"Danny, where are you?" called Makawee.

"He can't just disappear like that." said a crocodile.

A dodo's eyes were lit on a piece of paper. A lynx held the paper and read it. He also realised.

"Sawyer…"

"But, I don't understand." Sawyer was worried.

"I know. To see a letter, who would…" said the lynx.

"Uh, I meant I don't understand. What does it say?"

"The letter says. Dear friends, it doesn't matter who we are… uh… forget what we wrote here. Now, follow the instructions to the letter! Now there's a weight to take off your feet, in two days. Be there, if you don't want to see your famous singing and dancing cat spiralling downwards. And don't do anything clever! Regards Captain Talon."

"Captain Talon? Black Brigades." Sawyer realised.

"Black Brigades? It can't be."

"I thought it was one of Darla Dimple's movies which was made since Pudge and I were forced to quit just for the sake of Danny. Oh, Danny. We will find and save you. Hang in there, tiger!" vowed Sawyer.

Makawee took out a bottle with the trademark "La Reine de Grace" and sprayed herself with it.

Inside a huge airplane with eight engines, two men in black robes held and threw Danny into a cell where he was locked in with the prisoners. After Penguin quickly found and kidnapped him. He was thrown in front of a group of men in the same uniform. There came a man with black hair and black sunglasses.

"Well, look what we have here."

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag." grinned a man with

"Oh, what's wrong? Do you still miss your home? Well, you should."

"How about we have five minutes of playtime?"

"Stop!" commanded a voice.

The group halted upon the arrival of a shadowy (literally) lanky figure. He stepped down and continued.

"I feel like I've seen that cat before."

"You've seen…" Danny gulped in nervousness. "m…mm…mmm….me…"

"SILENCE! You're not to speak while I speak."

"S…sorry…"

"That's more like it. Now where was I? Oh yes. I've seen you before."

The individual stepped into the light. A slender man with long black hair and stern look was revealed. He beat Danny to the ground.

"Danny Cat?"

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"Captain Talon, Captain of Black Brigade."

"What do you want from me?"

"Now, there's a hefty sum of money waiting to be placed on the table. You owe me $ 20000."

"What?"

"Aren't you the wealthy, singing and dancing cat?"

"Yes, but…"

"But, nothing. Boys, girls, give him a place to stay!"

Captain Talon ordered his two bodyguards to shove Danny to one side and led away through the electronic doors. From his position, the poor cat couldn't do a thing.


	4. Chapter 4 - New leaf

Chapter 4

The news broadcasted through all televisions by a woman.

"It would appear Mammoth Pictures suffers since the Isobar Studios bought it. Now, the new director of Isobar Studios, Mittelman who is said to be successful. Through him, Mammoth Pictures will be revitalised."

On the streets, Jared and Makawee reunited with Sawyer and the animals that watched the news. Jared conceded.

"We looked everywhere."

"Who is this Captain Talon, anyway?" asked a puma.

"No idea. Either ways, I heard Mammoth Pictures that provided our childhood films is going down." said Makawee.

"Dang it! That's not what I believe."

The crew patrolled about the dark prison. Inside the prison on the airplane, Danny rummaged through the bag. There came a weak male voice.

"Don't bother, son!"

He wondered about the voice calling him. Danny surveyed this cell and saw an old male Persian cat.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"My wife would call me Reuben."

"Nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Danny Cat, I know."

"How do you know?"

"Your fame captured our attention. And I'm sorry you were fired from your dream job, just as Sawyer." said Reuben.

"You know Sawyer?" asked Danny.

"Do you have any idea why she was fired?"

"I…"

"Danny, listen! Sawyer is fired for speaking out against the director. Hollywood. Do you ever wonder about why the core is in the earth? It's hot."

Both cats returned to their places. Captain Talon asked.

"Comfortable?"

This brought no answer.

"I wish you should know why we got you here."

Meanwhile, at the premieres, a limousine halted before a crowd of fans, photographers and reporters cheering. A darkly handsome young man appeared. A skimpily dressed blonde perched in the open door of the limousine and watched with interest as the man walked out on the red carpet. The man a gesture to woo the ladies fell for his charms. The female reporter continued.

"The director, Mr Mittelman has now come to show his latest performance. Mr Mittelman, what are your words for your first film?"

"My dear, it's my pleasure to show my achievements of my first film called Hawaiian Love. My second one, Sun Day. Third one, Dance in the Snow. And my latest one of Lil' Ark Angel. I'm sure this is something the new generations decides to see. This will be a glory of the new era of films."

The children ran towards him.

"Alright, children, one at a time."

He signed their notebooks and t-shirts. All eyes were on the movie stars at the annual Oscars red carpet, the biggest night for fashion in Hollywood. The girls were all thrilled at this, as was Mittelman. As if on cue, music began playing and they all begin dancing together.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mittelman's true intentions

Chapter 5

On the next day, Danny saw a film of himself with Sawyer re-enacting the play of Layla and Majnoon.

Danny who took on the role of Qays ibn al-Mulawwah fell in love with Layla al-Aamiriya. He soon began composing poems about his love for her, mentioning her name often. His unselfconscious efforts to woo her caused some locals to call him "Majnoon." When he asked for her hand in marriage, her father refused because it would be a scandal for Layla to marry someone considered mentally unbalanced. Soon after, Layla was married to another noble and rich merchant belonging to the Thaqif tribe in Ta'if. When Majnun heard of her marriage, he fled the tribal camp and began wandering the surrounding desert. Layla died of heartbreak from not being able to see her would-be lover. Majnoon was later found dead in the wilderness in 688 AD, near Layla's grave. He had carved three verses of poetry on a rock near the grave, which are the last three verses attributed to him.

"Layla wa Majnoon. That was the last film gained awards. Being a star isn't easy. I feel I should pursue something for the betterment of my friends and Sawyer and Pudge." Danny reflected.

Posters of Hawaiian Love were distributed. The people watched inside the cinema. Despite such artistic qualities of the cast and visual effects of the latest films, the cast was attacked. Majority liked it. Half of the people attacked Woolie and the animals.

Their debut took a turn for the worse when their performance got bad reviews. The fans and critics alike booed and verbally attacked the cast. The cast decided to retreat to somewhere safe.

"I knew the day where we'd be hated." groused Cranston.

"Oh, I'm sure they hate what's in the film." said Frances.

"Oh, sure it is, yet we're being ATTACKED." Cranston insisted.

"CRANSTON!" Frances called.

"Don't tell!" Cranston reminded.

"What are you talking about, you crummy old goat?"

"We're being hated, dried fish face."

"What about this Mittelman guy?"

On the following day, Mittelman ordered his crew. One of the men set up the lights. After the animals experienced a rather rough time with the fans and critics on the streets, Tillie decided to go find Mittelman. Others edited the video. Mittelman was impressed.

"Alright, good. That's good. Thank you. Keep it up!"

"Mr Mittelman." called Tillie.

He noticed the arrival of Woolie and the animals which were disappointed.

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?"

"The fans are attacking us and we're being criticised for the film's performance."

"Normally, you made brilliant performances. I remembered in your previous films you did great job. How can this be?" asked Mittelman.

"They blame us for being dumb down and spewed hate against us." Frances was unimpressed.

"Hmm, this is rather upsetting for you to be attacked like this."

"Are we missing something?" asked Frances.

"Yes, there are things that needed to be worked out. We'll see to it that you will be proved worthy to be among the best." Mittelman promised.

In the next few moments, the animals tried to do better than their initial performances while reading the scripts. The fans again were disappointed. Mittelman sighed at the disapproval.

On the next day, again the animals tried. They were attacked by the fans.

Throughout the month, the animals did their performance in accord to the script. It still didn't make any difference. Woolie sighed.

"It's no use, everyone. We tried everything."

"The script we're given is poorly written." Cranston judged.

"But, who could have written this?" asked Frances.

"You tell me!" Cranston gave a rough answer.

"I thought Mittelman promised us…" said Woolie.

"Mittelman says a lot of things, yet we're making poor developments." said Tillie.

"Listen, you're not making poor developments!" Mittelman reminded.

"Then why are we being attacked?" asked Frances.

"Maybe, it's because you're just doing your best."

"Fans have no appreciation for the new performance. While most are, the level of negativity is on the rise too."

Meanwhile, the airplane landed in Champaign.

Sawyer and the animals with Jared and Makawee discussed about rescuing Danny from Captain Talon and the Space Pirates. An elephant bird's eyes were lit on the waistcoat.

"That waistcoat? That sure belongs to Danny."

"Why would they kidnap Danny?" asked Sawyer.

"Where would Danny be?" asked Jared.

"Either ways, we need to organise a rescue party." said Makawee.

"To do what?" asked a kangaroo.

"To save Danny. We found this massive unusual looking airplane." said Makawee.

"Where would that plane go to?" asked the kangaroo.

"What the news claimed is that the plane headed to Chicago. Where in Chicago? We don't know."

"Ok, then it's personal." said Sawyer.

The animals led by Jared and Makawee left Kokomo for Chicago.

In Champaign, Captain Talon and his crew brought the prisoners to the streets. At this time, they had a rather duly encounter with Mittelman.

"Hello, Allan, remember me?"

"Well, well, if it isn't Mahershalalhashbaz snooping around." Captain Talon grumbled.

"You know him?" asked Danny.

"Allan and I were old friends until he ruined my career. I made sure your legacy was to be lived." said Mittelman.

"By copying my works and passing my works as if your own?"

"What?" Danny was surprised to hear this.

"Come on! No need to be daft. I prefer you say rewrite."

"You wanted to do a film of your own?" Danny asked.

"Silence, prisoner!"

"It will be neat. You know, I wanted to… shall we say enhance the visual effects? We did this to make it more appealing to the new generations. Story, needs reworking on it, obviously. The least we can do is get better actors since the previous ones are getting attacked." Mittelman grinned.

"Oh, really? Then why did you snatch his works without permission?"

"What a rude cat. You know, you should teach your prisoners some appreciation for art."

After Mittelman and his men left, Danny must know the reasons.

"Captain Talon, how do you know this jerk?"

"How do I know him? He and I were friends."

Captain Talon related to Danny how, back in their teens, he and Mittelman were best friends. The latter became film director of Blue Planet and, during a private conversation with Captain Talon.

Meanwhile, in L.B's office, L.B and Flanagan entered. Mittelman called in.

"Have a seat!"

L.B and Flanagan entered sat before Mittelman. L.B proposed an idea.

"Now, we got creativity. We like to work at our own pace to give the people the entertainment they so wanted."

"Oh, very nice. Very charming. It's the new generations. My first official act as head of this Mammoth Pictures is to enhance the old films into a more... eye appealing and more fun."

L.B and Flanagan noticed a film called "Hawaiian Love" was done by different actors and the graphics were enhanced. They compared with that of Danny and Sawyer's version of Layla wa Majnoun. This shocked L.B and Flanagan to see the concept of the story was similar to the original. Again, L.B and Flanagan felt their career was floundering, after they saw the fans favoured the Hawaiian Love.

"But, you just…"

"Just what? What?"

"But the fans of the old era would want us to keep up the good work."

"Look! The 90s are over. The entertainment, the vagueness, the simplicity. Sure it's great. But that's not going to help with my career. To do that, we need to enhance things, mute the speakers, fill a few potholes. That's why I'm proving my films to be masterpiece, starting right… now."

The teens on the internet saw how Mittelman copied Captain Talon's works and garnered fame and money. On the streets, the fans of 2D animated films protested with banners and placards.

"Calm down! You're ruining my status."

"No way I'm backing down! You copy Allan Talon's work and sent him into deep depression."

"Hey, I'm head of Mammoth Pictures. I do what I want." Mittelman insisted.

"No, you're owner of Blue Planet. You're seeking to snatch Mammoth Pictures for your own."

"For not agreeing with me, you'll be opened to a lawsuit. L.B, Flanagan, you owe me $20,000."

"What? Tell me, you're not serious!" L.B protested.

"I never said a thing in jest. You owe me or the company will risk falling into my hands. You have three days."

"Three days? That's insane?!"

"No, anyone who doesn't comply with my standards will owe me $20,000 within 3 days." warned Mittelman.

Inside the prison airplane, Captain Talon felt upset by Mittelman's copied works. He decided to cut the ropes, freeing Danny and the other prisoners.

"I don't need you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to go back to what you were doing."

"But, what about the $20,000?"

"We can drop it."

"You mean, we're free?"

"Yes." said Captain Talon, reluctantly.

Danny felt torn inside and decided.

"Maybe there are a few things; we can sort this out… together."

"What's that?"

In Chicago, Sawyer and the animals searched and searched for Danny.

"We looked everywhere." a puma panted.

"It's nearly a month. And we're still looking for him." Sawyer realised.

"I wonder what's…"

Sounds of birds were heard. A female cassowary took out her mobile phone and a male voice was heard.

"Hey, it's me, Danny."

"Danny?"

This got their attention. Sawyer turned to listen to the conversation.

"Danny?"

"Danny, what happened?"

"I'm fine. So is everyone."

"Everyone? What…" asked the female cassowary.

"Look, I don't have time to say it, but I found out. Mittelman seeks to abolish the traditional animation and the Hawaiian Love was a copied version of Captain Talon's work called Voyage on Solomon Islands."

"NO!"

"Everyone, don't panic! Captain Talon and those with me were in Champaign, but where are you now?"

"Chicago."

"Where will it be the best spot for us to meet there?"

"Inside Willis Tower."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Reunion

Chapter 6

The sun hung low from the clouds. Inside Willis Tower, on the third floor, Sawyer and the animals along with Jared and Makawee gathered.

"So, what exactly are we waiting for?" asked Makawee.

"Well, we're hoping Danny is alright." said Sawyer.

"But, didn't the Black Brigades kidnap him?" asked an elephant bird.

"Why would Danny help them?" asked Jared.

"Danny said they set him and other prisoners free." said the lion.

"I don't know. I hope he knows what he's doing." said the female cassowary.

They all sat and waited for hours. They slumped and wondered about their location. The sun was nearly setting. They waited expectantly. Danny entered.

"Sawyer, everyone."

"Danny."

The animals expressed delight. Danny and Jared hugged and in turn, hugged Makawee.

"We were so worried about you." said Puma.

He turned to see a familiar face.

"Sawyer?"

"Danny."

Both hugged. The old white Persian cat came with the prisoners.

"D… dad? Is that… is that really you?"

"Sawyer."

"Dad!"

Both father and daughter hugged.

"Excuse me? You're his daughter."

"Yes, Sawyer is my daughter. I thought I wouldn't see her again." said the old Persian cat.

"Why haven't I seen you for years? How did you end up here?" asked Sawyer.

"I'm sorry. I was a stray."

"I was evicted by Mittelman who forced me to pay him when I had nothing."

"What of mum?"

He lowered his head in grief.

"You mean… no… please, tell me that's not true!"

"Actually it is."

They noticed Captain Talon and the Black Brigade.

"Captain Talon?"

"No time to explain, we got a meeting to do."

Inside a large room with chairs and a long table, they pondered. The elephant bird recapitulated.

"So, let me get this straight! You're telling me Mittelman stole your works and acted as if they were his own. Now, whoever doesn't agree with him will risk a fine of $20,000 within 3 days."

"That's right."

"That's crazy. How can you pay him within 3 days?" asked the elephant bird.

"That's his way of taking no for an answer."

"Right now, I'm a homeless stray. Before, I used work in Hollywood where I was only given 10 second scenes of me and got less pay." said the old Persian cat.

"You've gotten 10 seconds scenes only, dad? How is it I've never seen you in the films?" asked Sawyer.

"Blue Planet is under directions of a man with genuine looks." said Captain Talon's henchman.

"Mittelman?"

"The guy may seem genuinely friend, but on the outside, he is a crummy director with a progressive and demanding attitude who believes remaking classic films you and the others did. Now, he hired new actors to replace you and the animals to re-enact the scenes."

Captain Talon came to explain.

"And? How do you know him?"

"Mittelman is the founder and director of this company and he doesn't take no for an answer nor honesty. Mittelman originally wanted to form his movie industry for fame and wealth. I wanted to do films for charity purposes. Now, the money that my crew and I invested was for charity in poor countries was stolen from us. As for the wedding part, I don't know."

"I'm listening." Danny encouraged.

Captain Talon recalled himself and his crew during his time at the movies under directions of Mittelman and Bar-On. They started from childhood until their teens where they formed their company in Atlanta. Mittelman saw their movies were unsuccessful, despite their best performance. Mittelman was unimpressed.

"Too bad, it would seem we should… how to say this… ensure this film strives to be worthy among box office."

Mittelman ordered one of his screenwriters to look and rewrite their own version of the original film. He hired Darla Dimple to be a spoilt child actress to do the film called Li'l Ark Angel. Throughout the years, most of the people cheered. Back to the present, a screen showed news broadcast featuring teens fighting with the banners "Li'l Ark Angel will be a classic" while their rival groups with banners "Down with Li'l Ark Angel!", "That's a forsaken carbon copy!", "My childhood is ruined!". They both clashed.

Another scene showed a teen boy holding the picture of Darla and took a knife and stabbed it too many times before putting it into a shredder. He placed Talon's picture.

"Right now, my crew and I are growing sceptical due to Mittelman's harsh treatment towards the actresses. When a man criticises his own movie, no one says a thing, but in a woman's case, this issue gets elongated for five years or more. It's a shame it put a dent in her career because she's an amazing actress."

"My daughter, Sawyer had a similar issue when she was outspoken against how Hollywood was ruining her career. The industry says she is a Diva. I feel like she just refuses to accept the bossy behaviour of a director or producer yelling at her for no reason." said Reuben.

"There you go. People on high positions don't like when someone refuses to bend in front of them. Entertainment jobs are for insane people, you have to pretend to be someone else all day to pay bills or taxes. That's a lot of pressure, it is a slave job." said Captain Talon.

"I understand. Sawyer told me she was leveraged for a film role for money, because of an upgrade on greys. Openly she said that she didn't deserve an Emmy nomination because it was stemmed from bad writing. The audience laughed at her for being outspoken." said Reuben.

"Mammoth Pictures is nearly bankrupt and struggles for ratings with its line up of reruns. Now Mittelman seeks to…"

"As far as I know, I used to have a film that was my childhood. Same one that my wife and I watched, it didn't do well." said the white Persian cat.

"What are you talking about?" Danny prompted.

"The Box office results showed that it was a financial failure. No, young generation seems to know it."

"What was it called?"

"I don't know. But it was what reminds me of my youth."

"Any ideas what they were like?"

"No, but I recalled a giant that used to be in there. And then, a horrible girl denied his happiness."

"I see. Perhaps, if I look for it, we might get an idea."

"It's too late. Mittelman decided to throw away the old classical films. He has a habit of rejecting the underrated films and wanting to recycle them in his own version just for the sake of popularity."

"Reuben, what happened between you and your wife?"

"Since our marriage, we didn't know how to handle ourselves. Times were hard."

Images of slightly young Reuben stood next to a female Siamese cat who bore a juvenile Persian/Siamese.

"What shall we name her?" asked Reuben.

"I think Sawyer would suit her." said the Siamese cat.

"Sawyer?"

"Yes."

They were lived on the streets where poverty and horrible people rejected the cats. They lived in the back alley under the rain. The little Sawyer used to watch a film together with her family. She was very playful with her father who played along. From the scene where her father was, this motivated her. It shifted from her youth and her dreams to be a dancer and a singer. Images overlapped and this brought them back to the present.

"My daughter was little when she lived with us. I wish I could see her again."

"Well, you see. There is a wedding for me and Sawyer."

"A wedding?"

"It's such a shame this movie didn't have much financial success, it's a masterpiece!" said Jared.

"It would have, if Mittelman didn't steal and alter my works." sighed Captain Talon.

"I saw a person who used to work at Mammoth Pictures who made the movie and worked on the movie (there job was to draw basically anything but the characters in the scenes) but Blue Planet seeks to buy rights to the movie and bracelet did anything to advertise it. All they did was slap the logo in front of the movie." said a pig.

"I was one of the animators that worked on this film. We were so excited for it to come out... it was looking so good! The animation was done by Turner Feature animation. During the creation of this film, Blue Planet bought out Isobar and suddenly had this film land in their lap. Blue Planet totally dropped the ball concerning the marketing of this film." said a male ostrich.

"Blue made wavering movies, yet it gets paid.

Smaller Company: makes good movie. Also, smaller company gets bought by bigger company. Bigger Company will find means to negate the smaller one." Jared judged.

"Blue Planet does recycle the film. These movies are cynical corporate garbage. There's no reason to defend their existence even from a business perspective. Blue Planet has always been a business, they don't have to do this." said Makawee.

"I'm sick to death of these boring, soulless, cash grab remakes. Where's the creativity Blue Planet used to be so renowned for?" sighed Captain Talon.

"Ok, this is getting personal." said Sawyer.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wrestle for supremacy

Chapter 7

Inside Mammoth Pictures, L.B and Flanagan hosted a meeting with a group of directors and crew members. L.B delivered a speech.

"Mammoth Pictures is fighting its way to be the world's leading film industry. And the films will one day be on the lead. Mini toys in fast food restaurants as well as supermarkets will soon be on sale."

"Great, news, Mr L.B. Fun fact, it's the reason we're selling the company." said a Mammoth Pictures agent.

"What?" L.B was displeased with that news.

"Blue Planet's film franchise is soaring upwards by 40% while yours is being lowered by 80%. They made an affectionate offer we can't say no to."

"Why do such a thing behind my back?"

A woman playfully put sponges on an electric scale and later a couple of feathers on the scale.

"Blue Planet's leader expects the $20,000 tonight or else Mammoth Pictures will risk falling into Blue Planet."

"We're announcing the sale after the Red Carpet ceremony."

"This is iniquitous. why slither your way to something enticing? I SACRIFICED MYSELF FOR THIS SUCCESSFUL COMPANY."

Inside Willis Tower, the animals, Jared and Makawee discussed about their next objectives.

"So, if Mittelman is playing dirty, his crew did all these actors and actresses dirty. Imagine being so excited to join a huge iconic movie series only to get a lackluster story and cliche character tropes. Can we just have a do over with the same cast?" asked Makawee.

"Sweetie, it'd be hard to bring them back in after what already happened." said Jared.

"Of all my problems with the movies, the actors and actresses- animals and people alike got to play them was not among them. I actually think they did a decent job, considering the inconsistent directing and the poor plot and script." said Sawyer.

"I honestly didn't feel as though I was watching Hawaiian Love. I felt as though I was watching some cheap knock off with cameos by the original cast. And worse, Hawaiian Love is a carbon copy of Layla wa Majnoun." the female cassowary judged.

"Absurd. They make the script in a manner of a basic child's writing." said a male cobra.

"I've seen children's writing much more entertaining than this failed child's writing." said a male raccoon.

Sawyer recalled how she was being mocked by a sandy haired woman with broad nose named Apphia.

"I already told you. I deal with the…"

"Just tell me!" Apphia interrupted.

"… and to some certain extent, it's no longer Danny's and Sawyer's story anymore, just…"

Apphia interrupted Sawyer's explanation.

"You're not finishing your explanation. I can finish this. Danny is so significantly important to this next play." she said that with literally no heart, no passion behind it.

"Aww." the audience called in a derisive tone.

"Yes, the films did receive some bad mouths, disappointed faces and yada yada yada. It's like you're seeing a child playing on a see saw. Looking back at those, was there any that you saw makes you feel that is now kind of fair?" asked Apphia.

"We got to think about the fans first." Sawyer insisted.

"No, no, not at all." said the audience in a curt behaviour.

"I see we're happy to ruin people's childhood." Sawyer said in a disillusioned manner. "I was shocked. I said to Bar-On that…"

"Like Sawyer said, we need to think about the movie first." Apphia interrupted with scorn. "Turn off the cameras and laugh with me!"

The audience laughed.

"Well, it shouldn't be that way." Sawyer insisted. "Bar-On and you are like spoilt children who are given toys and later throw tantrums."

"Nor should you. I must say your behaviour has cost us our standing. I feel it's time we take out any dissenters within our company."

"No! NO! This cannot be happening... I refuse…"

"You didn't realise this was coming? Inept still you are of your dance moves, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance and lack of any improvement, would make it usual that you would be sacked?"

"You c - can't! You c - can't sack me! I've b - been here… it… is - my h - home!"

"We gave you a chance to work with us. Instead, you acted you came out of boiling water in a saucepan and into a refrigerator. There's the door. You're too much." laughed Apphia.

Her head was full of mocking words. Eventually, Sawyer was fired by Apphia and Bar-On and wept. Tears streamed from Sawyer's eyes. The female cassowary, the raccoon and the cobra comforted her. The meeting was interrupted by the arrival of L.B and Flanagan.

"They're about to buy my company."

"What?" everyone was in disbelief.

"It's nearly the third night and I still owe Mittelman $20,000 or else he'd make me lose my company." L.B pleaded.

"Right, this calls for immediate action. Come on, men! Let's get moving!" said Captain Talon.

A glass window section hung from a rope obstructed Captain Talon. A well-aimed shot from his pistol sent it crashing to the ground, far below. Using the rope, he swung across another gap, and ran to the end of the scaffold. A wire cable had been strung between this building to Mittelman's opposite. He jumped to grab it and slid swiftly across, traffic crawling through the Los Angeles streets twenty stories beneath.

He landed on a flat metal platform that shielded aircon units. Suspended to one side was a hanging bucket, probably used by cleaners. He hooked it with his grapple and jumped on. As it swung back, he jumped boldly, launching his grapple once again to hang off a set of spotlights at the corner of the building. Suspended perilously, he shuffled about and gathered momentum for a leap to another flat metal aircon platform. From that she negotiated two more hanging lifts and fired her grapple to another spotlight fixture. Adjacent to

this was Mittelman's roof garden, where a section of rail appeared conveniently twisted away. He dropped through.

A raised terrace bore cherry trees in full blossom and decorative stone lanterns. The air of tranquillity was broken by the arrival of three Mittelman's Security. They spotted him at once and attacked. Captain Talon hopped up on the terrace where they seemed reluctant to jump. As the foes joined in hand to hand combat, he turned and picked off the first of the thugs. A second was sent hanging upside down. Captain Talon kept moving and soon finished the third.

Captain Talon headed for the door where the gangsters came out. "Then let's see about shutting it down."

He seemed to be in the service entrance. A quick look down a flight of stairs showed nothing more than a few packing cases and a locked exit. A sign on the stairs indicated Mittelman's Securities had their offices above. Captain Talon padded up the stairs and along an empty corridor.

"Where are they?" Danny wondered. "It's not like they don't know you're there."

"You'll see them when I do," Captain Talon assured him.

At the end of the corridor was the service entrance to Mittelman's Securities. Captain Talon opened the door and slipped in.

The trading floor was a high-ceilinged room of partitioned cubicles and side offices with a raised conference area at one side. A large electronic screen showing a jumble of stock market figures dominated the room. Modern art lined the walls. Captain Talon had little time to take it in, as several men patrolled the room beyond the partitions. He quickly ducked out of sight and prepared his weapons.

He moved out to the centre of the room and caught three together. He lobbed a smoke grenade and delivered hand to hand combat to keep them busy. Then he ducked back towards the raised area behind him, where two more opened fire. One came down a short flight of steps. He threw a smoke grenade, and closed in on the other. After the intense action the trading floor seemed quiet. Captain Talon explored the area but found only closed doors, with no exit even from the conference room. Inside the conference room, Mittelman's meeting with internationally renowned film directors occurred.

"Gentlemen, ladies; we are now willing to convert every 2D animated film into a CGI film where it will be made eye appealing. The moment they take appreciation to hand, we will remake each animated film and the new generation will never know. In fact, it's best not to know. If they do know…"

"So, that's what he's been planning all along." Captain Talon realised.

Captain Talon disabled a switch to stop the power from supplying the computers. This startled Mittelman and the group.

"What was that?"

"What just happened?" asked Mittelman.

"I'm sorry, Mr Mittelman, I don't know." said another film director.

"Well, find out! And while you're at it, you better be sure everything is in place or else you know the rest." ordered Mittelman.

He smiled victoriously at the enemies below who've ran over to see what happened. Captain Talon's smile seems to fade as his anger turned to surprise as he felt something unnerving. The enemies chased him. Captain Talon lured them into the basement and locked the door, halting them even momentarily.

He looked behind until he noticed himself cornered by the enemies. Captain Talon noticed his book with his works written in it. He cheered at his acquisition of his original works and fled.

Back inside the prison airplane, Danny and the others realised.

"So, that's your work?"

"Mittelman made use of my works and stole them for himself. Danny, right now I want my company to do movies and do it for the sake of charity purposes." It Captain Talon stated.

"And? You've never mentioned what happened between your company and Blue Planet." Danny reminded.

"Blue Planet is such a selfish company; they stole my stories and pass them off as ''originals'' and refuse to give the source any type of credit. The stories they tell with these movies are amazing. I'll give them that." Captain Talon explained.

"Was that why you kidnapped me? If that was the case why didn't you ask?"

"See, I told you the cat was right." said one of Captain Talon's henchmen.

"No, you're just passing off like you knew." another denied.

"Why you impudent…"

"Enough! When you said Mittelman was biased, you weren't kidding." said Captain Talon's henchmen.

"Bar-On caused Sawyer and Pudge grief. Isobar was totally in the wrong. But Blue Planet is too big to answer for their crimes. But one way or the other, we will see to it that it goes defunct." promised Danny.

"Oh, I'm counting on that, Danny." said Captain Talon.

"What happened between you, two?"

"Me and Mittelman? To tell you the truth, the reason we forced you to pay us was because we were forced to feed the vicious tiger shark his money."

"And?"

"He reneged on the deal and left us devastated when our company was forced to be sold to Isobar. One of my colleague named Kidney Sears is not crazy, she is tired of being a money making machine. Help us end the conservatorship which has us hostage by law. Worldwide protests will be happening soon. And we're forced to do our career as Black Brigades."

"My dreams to be a movie star were proven to be hardships. Despite the animals got their dreams in Mammoth Pictures, I along with Sawyer and Pudge decided our friendship and love are greater than dreams. Sawyer and I were about to get married until this. Sometimes, we should forfeit our dreams for those you love."

"But, our company?"

"I know that company means a lot to you. There are things what you could have done if you regained your company. We could do things for donation purposes. I am still into dancing and singing, but the money I invested was meant for those below society. I loved these movies, growing up but behind the scenes, Isobar a selfish and self-centred company to me. Blue Planet is an even bigger fish."

A Black Brigade member started crying only to be halted.

"Who told you to cry?"

"I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are."

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm not crying. It's just… it's just that dust got into my eyes. That's all."

"What about the sniffing part? Did dust get into your nose too?"

This brought no answer.

Mittelman left the conference room only to see his group subdued and incapacitated. He hastily rummaged through the drawers and cupboards. Feeling something was missing, he rushed to see the script was missing.

"L.B!"

Danny raced towards the TV station in Racine. Mittelman arrived at the station just as the celebration was about to start, still $20,000 short of its goal. One of Mittelman's agents' limousine arrived, and L.B earnestly conceded victory to Mittelman, who, instead of taking the money right away, decided to celebrate his triumph with a speech to the crowd about what would become of the station.

"Dear friends, I now announce that the time to pull the plug out of the socket. The party is over."

Mittelman pulled the plug with words written on it "Mammoth Pictures".

This was done much to their disappointment. He held a plug with words "Blue Planet" written on it.

"No, that's unfair."

"Good bye, childhood. You will be missed." an Australian teen boy wept.

"It's a movie. There'll be better after this one. It will be in CGI." an American teen boy chided.

"Not this one."

"Fine, why not stay in your confinement space?!"

Both boys brawled. The American teen boy won… well momentarily and declared.

"Make the movies…"

The Australian teen boy shoved his rival into the trash bin. As he was about to plug it, suddenly this was interrupted by seeing himself on all the screens in Indiana. Undeterred, Danny entered the TV station which was hijacked by Mittelman's crew who broadcasted Mittelman's speech. There, he was ambushed by them. Danny threw a crew member onto the keyboard, accidently revealing the scene –

"Nothing's gonna stop us now". This brought the viewers' attention. One threw Danny on the lever, accidently showing scenes that constantly changed. Second one showed Max dancing while Darla sternly called him. Third one showed Danny and his friends. Fourth one showed a scene of Captain Talon and Black Brigade staging a rebellion against the government led by Mittelman. Reuben reminisced.

"That's it. That's the scene I was looking for."

Everyone looked at the scene. The children didn't recognise it. Their parents pointed out.

"This was during our childhood. Now, I feel you should see this."

"But why should… Oh." said a little boy.

The scene showed Max and Kong enjoying their dance with the other animals. The last scene was about Layla wa Majnoun. Mittelman felt his plans were ruined since everyone focused their eyes on the large screen. Much to Reuben's surprise, he recognised Danny with Sawyer on scene.

Meanwhile, Danny was approached by a hobo whom he had helped earlier. The man wanted to buy the rest of the stock with money he got from selling a rare 1955 doubled die Denver mint penny that Mittelman had given him as a meagre amount, oblivious of its true value. L.B handed over the money to Mittelman's agent while Mittelman was still boasting to the crowd in his speech and gave L.B. and Flanagan the proper paperwork to sign. Mittelman suddenly caught on.

"Hey, what's this? What's going on? What are you doing? Hey! Give me those papers!"

Before Mittelman could do anything L.B. and Flanagan finished off the paperwork, and Mammoth Pictures officially became once more independent thus cut connections from Blue Planet-Isobar Studios. L.B. linked "Mammoth Pictures" plug into the socket. Mittelman learnt that due to Blue Planet Company saw the staff revoking their license, while Danny arrived to meet the rest of the Mammoth Pictures staff and their audience celebrated that the CGI and live action remakes were quashed while the classic 2D animations were spared. The underrated films were now made known worldwide. Mittelman sobbed due to seeing his dreams crushed.

"So, I hear you managed to restore what we knew since childhood." said Sawyer.

"Danny took a preventative sweep in the TV station. Now the films that were hidden in crates under the blanket are put on the table." said the cobra.

"Danny, I didn't think you go this far just for us." Sawyer pondered.

Mittelman saw Blue Planet-Isobar has gone defunct and his staffs were arrested. Suddenly Danny was snatched away.

"That's it! I had it. Do not take another step!" Mittelman warned.

Mittelman held Danny at gunpoint, the helpless cat clutched in his arms.

"I'm impressed, but also annoyed." he sneered as Danny struggled in vain. "You have robbed me of my dreams."

"More like stolen dreams and you've wronged Captain Talon and his crew, giving them bad images and you had sought to merge Blue Planet with Isobar like that time Bar-On did to Mammoth Pictures." said Sawyer.

"Silence! You're in no position to act big. You made me lose my company."

"Let him go!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Mittelman shoved Danny into his helicopter. "You act as though you have a say in the matter - which you don't."

The enraged Sawyer charged forward, but too late. The helicopter hovered as the rotors spun. Mittelman's contemptuous words faded behind.

"Say hello to..."

Reuben, Sawyer and Danny's friends felt powerless to intervene.

"Now, what?" asked the female cassowary.

"The question is where they are taking him." said the crocodile.

"Do you need to know where?" called a voice.

They saw Captain Talon and the Black Brigade arriving in their airplane. As they entered it, the plane soared across the air. They saw on television where Mittelman held Danny hostage.

"Danny's taken to Waikiki."

"Waikiki? Why of all these places Waikiki?"

"I don't know. Whatever the case is, we'll go there and save him."

Inside the helicopter, Mittelman held Danny hostage. His security guards ordered.

"Alright, cat, move it!"

Danny hesitated to relent and sit back.

"I said move!"

Danny accidently turned on the television where the traditional 2D animated film was displayed. It showed a flock of pigeons and mice being oppressed by Mittelman and his men imposing a sign "Pigeons and Mice are strictly prohibited".

This angered the guards who tried to catch Danny. The orange tabby cat nimbly subdued them, leaving Mittelman.

They fought. Even after the vicious melee in the helicopter, Danny demonstrated he wasn't capable in fighting by being a mere ex-movie star. He used his wits and tools to his advantage. He indirectly took the fight to Mittelman and left him unconscious on the ground. The helicopter spiraled to the rooftops.

Inside the plane, a henchman observed.

"The helicopter… it's out of control."

"What shall we do?" asked Makawee.

"Leave that to me!"

Captain Talon's henchman left the airplane. Despite Danny's best efforts, the helicopter crashed into the ground a few moments later, carving out a large portion of the roof.

Captain Talon's henchman rescued Danny and Mittelman whose intention was to get rid of the poor cat still wasn't lessened. Mittelman hijacked the plane.

"ALLAN! YOU DISCREDITED ME, ROBBED ME OF MY POPULARITY!"

"You've done that yourself." Captain Talon rebuffed.

"I WAS DOING THIS FOR YOU." Mittelman insisted.

"Stealing my works without giving me credits was a huge mistake. You rewrote my works in a mere child's basic writing and dressed it with your CGI." said Captain Talon.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT! I GAINED FAME."

"Look at the updated charts."

The screen showed a bar chart of Blue Planet-Isobar dropped while Mammoth Pictures rose.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS. YOU'VE… I HATE YOU."

"Yes, amazing. You dug a hole only for you to fall in. Pride is the biggest sin ever." said Captain Talon.

"SHUT UP!"

Both engaged in hand to hand combat. In spite of being a successful movie director and owner of Blue Planet, Mittelman's arrogance got the better of him in the fight with the determined Captain Talon, whose focus managed to see him through the melee. Eventually Mittelman was left beaten on the ground by Captain Talon's hand.

"You'd make a sorry movie director." Captain Talon forced a grin.

Makawee beat him and rendered him unconscious. Upon the arrival in Chicago, the police arrested Mittelman and his crew. A police officer with moustache and sunglasses shook hands with Captain Talon.

"Well, how can I ever thank you for finding evidence of him being involved in money laundering and prostitution." said the police officer.

"It was nothing. It was all Danny's help and of course those with me and him too."

The police officer shook each one's hand, the birds' wings and the cobra's tail. Sun rose above the city. L.B and Flanagan and the others arrived.

"I don't know what you did, all of you. I don't know, but we're free from his debt. You all are an icon." said L.B.

"Oh, thanks." said Danny. "Actually, Allan and his crew should be since they did most of the works."

"Hey, you call me captain!" Captain Talon ordered sternly.

They were surprised. His seriousness shifted to a more light-hearted manner.

"Just kidding, you can call me by that name."

L.B, Flanagan and the others cheered.

Mittelman and his crew were thrown in prison where Bar-On, his crew and Darla who was still in a frenzied state.

"Mittelman? How did…" Bar-On observed.

"DON'T EVEN SAY A WORD, BAR-ON! NOT A WORD!" Mittelman was angered by his defeat.

"You idiot! YOU BLINDFULLY IDIOTS. NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ANIMALS ESPECIALLY THAT STUPID CAT. WHY CAN'T YOU ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS AN ADORABLE LITTLE ANGEL?"

"Ah shut up, loudmouthed girl!" Mittelman, Bar-On and the others ordered.

Darla wept angrily at her loss.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wedding

Chapter 8

Upstairs, Sawyer checked her wedding dress in a mirror. The necklace was a family heirloom that Reuben gave her to wear. Somewhere in Indiana, inside one of the buildings was labelled "Manamia Hall", the wedding event was held inside it.

The hall was large, gloomy and dim-lit because of a large gold glowing orb suspended from the ceiling. This orb lit the centre of the hall while the corners were left dark. This gave a relaxing and comfortable atmosphere. All of Danny's childhood friends and some of the rescued animals sat next to each other.

"Wow, dear, that day has finally come. I kind of feel nervous." said a lioness.

"Oh, relax, there's no ner nee… to be nee… uh… uh… nervous. Ugh… I'm actually nervous." said the lion.

"So, Danny is the one getting married. Who is the bride?" asked the horse.

There were small windows around the side of the hall with shutters closed. At the front was an alcove with a curved sofa. They all wore casual clothes. Sawyer was now dressed in a gold and ice blue dress. Danny wore an ocean blue and grey outfit.

"Isn't he handsome?" a cow admired.

"Well, can't deny that, sweetie." said a buffalo.

"You said it. The cats make a good couple. Let's hope the wedding doesn't get…" said a bull in a French accent.

"Quiet!" urged the male leopard.

"I wasn't going to say…" the bull insisted.

"Quiet!" the tigers, lions, leopards, cheetahs, panthers and pumas ordered in unison.

Inside a hall, a priest stood, Danny was now presented in his wedding outfit. The priest turned out to be a wolf which Danny rescued. The chamber bore the appearance of a cathedral. Light streamed from a latticed dome high above. Sawyer was escorted by her father. The priest conducted his ceremony.

"All of you, thank you for attending. Danny's charity works in helping us live together and blab la bla, etc… let's get down to business to secure a knot!"

The priest proceeded with the ceremony through his songs.

_So you want to be matrimonial_

_That can be arranged_

_We all wish it was cordial_

_Let's see if it can be changed_

_No one wants to face any nasty goings-on _

The guests sang in unison.

_No we don't_

The priest continued.

_Marriages can be pleasant on the surface and it's strong_

_However beneath it can be so hard all along _

_We are all eager to tie ourselves into a knot_

_No one is aware of what awaits us lot _

_Some feel their happiness gradually blot_

_When things in marriages go horrid they move out of spot_

_Get married and feel happiness is worn out_

_And each who is not even married gets thrown out_

_Why do you wed? Then drop in bed? _

_Is it not for love that is above all else like a dove_

_Anyone desperate to get married, please be patient_

_Or else your happiness and love will so be transient_

_Why do youngsters seek to get married and end up being spat_

_Why do ex husbands and ex wives let themselves fall flat _

_Was that love or was that done solely out of lust_

_If it was love they would do it without such a fuss_

_And they will all soon start to lose trust_

_Causing them to watch in disgust_

_Danny Cat, do you wish to be in concord _

_I do_

_Sawyer Cat, do you and Danny wish to be in accord_

_I do_

_Just finalise the story in the book since you know how it ends_

Pudge who was the ring bearer approached the two cats.

Danny and Sawyer remembered about their time on stage with the "to do" list where she read and ticked the box.

"Get the girl? Check!"

Both sheepishly looked away yet offering to hold each other's hands. As their lips got closer to each other, a blinding white flash transformed their surroundings to their current location. And this time, they kissed each other without Flanagan's interruption. L.B. and Flanagan applauded.

The animals applauded while others felt touched. Pudge and Woolie wept. Woolie was about to blow his trunk. Thanks to Tillie's timely intervention with a tissue paper, the elephant embarrassingly apologised. The crocodile, the horse, Reuben and other of Danny's childhood friends wept.

"Let's hope Danny and Sawyer get surrounded by happiness! What do you think, Mr Cat?" asked Pudge.

"Yes, hopefully, my daughter will soon be happy with Danny. Or how he'd look after her or better yet how they'd manage with each other. It's all what matters." said Reuben.

"I hope no whirlwind of sand get in their way." said Pudge.

"Even if there was, they should try and be there for each other."

Danny cut a piece from the wedding cake and fed Sawyer and vice versa. A black panther came to take pictures of the married couple, later in addition were: Pudge, Reuben and Danny's childhood friends. A group of female animals gathered and sang Sister Sledge – He's the greatest dancer.

Later, a male black panther, a puma and a lynx sang Shalamar – I can make you feel good.

The party was in full swing. Danny and Sawyer danced with each other. Pudge danced with British woodpigeons and common city pigeons. Makawee danced with her husband. Danny's childhood friends danced with each other. Reuben danced too. They were halted by the arrival of Max, Kong and the Black Brigade who approached them menacingly. They expected them to terrorise them. Much to their dismay, the Black Brigade, Captain Talon, Max and Kong danced freely without Darla scolding them.

The rhinoceros, the pelican, the panda, kangaroo and the giraffes danced with each other. The cheetahs served the animals food. All, including the married couple sat next to each other for the big meal - Kuksu. The cobra and a female lizard sat next to each other.

"Kuksu? That's nice." said a snake. "Who made this?"

Danny and Sawyer also gave the guests a fair share of the wedding cake. Meanwhile, two girls saw and were less than pleased to see this layout.

"What's the meaning of this, Matilda?" asked the brown haired girl in a British accent.

"There are no decorations, lightings, napkins and whatsoever." an auburn-haired girl observed and spoke in a British accent.

"How can we do a wedding without decorations?" sighed the brown-haired girl in a British accent.

"You can't expect wedding to go the way you want. It's time to keep things simple." said Danny.

"Come on, Abby! That's a boring wedding." Matilda grumbled. "Abby?"

"Actually, I think I like it." said Abby.

"Abby? I thought…"

"I find it relaxing. The lighting seems to fit our mood. It's just like a rustic wedding. There are no decorations. The two would gather in the warm surroundings of the hall to chatter about the day's events. I wish our wedding were like that."

"Are you dumb? Weddings are supposed to be bright, cheerful, decorations… not this boring thing."

"That's because there's constantly a culture that charges us too much. Having a stylish and extravagant wedding and inviting people is not essential and is in fact totally unnecessary." said a lynx.

"Is it? How come they still do it?" asked Abby.

"The best wedding is that upon which the least trouble and expense is bestowed." said a female leopard.

"I see." said Abby.

"So where shall we live, Danny?" asked Sawyer.

"I know just the place for us."

As the married couple left the building, they were greeted by the guests outside. A "Congratulations!" banner was placed on Manamia Hall. Sawyer hurled a bunch of white and red roses at the guests. Jared and Makawee received this and both kissed each other. Now that they were home and had a good meal behind them, the two stars sat and looked at each other. 

"Oh my Sawyer, we're married! Come with me! Live with me in my house!" Danny smiled. 

"Yeah, but my… I don't know about that."

"Oh, what makes you say that."

"There are some big changes ahead."

"Why?" Danny insisted.

"We got to move all your stuff in and get used to each other's."

Danny held his hands in front, signalling time-out.

"Whoa, whoa hold the phone! Sawyer, I am not moving in _here_. I thought you were moving in my house with me." 

"No offense, Danny, but that place is so old hat." laughed Sawyer.

Danny crossed his arms insolently. "Old hat? My place has history, well except for not knowing who my family was. This place is cutesy and all, but it doesn't have the unique finesse that my studio has." 

"Cutesy?" Sawyer said, raising an eyebrow. "I paid affluence to make it exclusive! It was designed to suit ... 'doesn't have unique finesse'—thanks a lot, Danny." 

"Oh hey, don't get me wrong. It's stylish, advanced and all, but I could never forfeit my studio. A lot of my best ideas come from there." 

"And I suppose _my _studio isn't good enough for the world's famous song and dance cat?" Sawyer hardened on him.

"What?"

"Or shall I say the once famous song and dance cat that got fired by Darla and later Bar-On and therefore kidnapped by Mittelman?" Sawyer stood up, as did Danny and they were both nose to nose. 

"Or shall I say the once cynical cat that refused to dance and was degraded to secretary and later swayed by my lectures?" Danny fired back.

"And you think I'm cynical when I was here for you?"

Sawyer's cynicism was shown. The guests were in shock to see the wedded couple's argument escalated. Jared and Makawee were in deep shock to see the two in discrepancy.

"Oh dear, this is not going to be a good start." the Native American girl thought grimly.

"Have we ever argued before?" asked Jared.

"Why do we have a need to argue? We can disagree, but arguing? It's just horrible." said Makawee.

"Dang it! That's how it's been like since my marriage." said a male ostrich."

"Hey, we argued, but we got over it." said the female cassowary.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry!" said the cassowary.

"Look, I'm not moving in here, and that's that!" Danny said. 

"Well, who asked you to?" Sawyer said. "You can… sleep in the drive...way..." her voice becoming cracked with emotion and tears starting to fill her eyes. Her father, Reuben and an elephant bird approached the two.

"Danny, Sawyer, what's wrong with you? I thought weddings were supposed to be happy and not just beat any wasps' nests." Reuben reminded.

"Say what?"

"Mr Cat is right." said the male elephant bird.

A female pig gobbled a heap of rice on a plate and recalled to share it with her husband to which he gladly ate the remains and she grunted angrily. Both argued and later calmed down.

Danny realised they'd let this get too personal. He walked over and took her hands, his smile returned.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry."

"I don't think the others heard you." said Sawyer, weeping.

"I said I'm sorry."

The cassowary Danny's head with her steely beak, forcing him to shout out.

"I'M SORRY!"

This led everyone to give a round of applause.

"We're married! We didn't really consider about the followings. I guess we're both used to living our lives our own way. Hey, does this count as beloveds' quarrel?" 

Sawyer wiped her eyes and put on her cynic face. "I suppose. You're right, we should have talked about it more. Maybe compromise. We spend one day in your house, then one day in mine and so on." 

Danny pondered and felt an idea struck into his head. Danny ran inside and made a phone call. Sawyer looked on, curious.

"Danny, who are you calling?"

"You'll see."

Few hours later, a van came and parked in front of Manamia Hall. Native American builders came to meet the couple and told them.

"Excuse me, are you, Mr Cat? Mr Danny Cat?" asked a burly Native American man.

"That's me, Sir."

"Mrs Sawyer Cat?"

"Yes, Sir."

"We want to show you pictures of your new home of how it looks like."

A picture showed a replica of Melbourne's Federal Coffee Palace much to their amazement.

"I didn't think…"

"… that it would be what you've expected? We just wanted to make sure none of you get disappointed. Mr Cat, this apartment will look like the inside of your house. On the other hand, the same apartment will also suit your taste, Mrs Cat. It is on the third floor."

"I don't know. How…" Sawyer prompted.

"Mr Cat phoned me and stated to have that resembling both his dwelling's interior and therefore yours. It is in a village in Kahoʻolawe."

"Kahoʻolawe?" Sawyer was surprised.

"Don't worry! All your luggage and objects of your old homes are already there too."

"Our luggage?" Danny was surprised to hear that.

"The plumbers and electricians said that the whole lot looks okay, but you might want to test things first. Oh, and one more thing. Congratulations on your wedding—you two are the greatest."

"You guys are the greatest. That was an amazing job you did, and so fast too!" Danny said as he wrote a check. He and Sawyer also signed some autographs. "You have no idea how much this means to us," Sawyer said with a smile. 

The foreman tipped his hard hat and headed off.

Danny, his childhood friends, Pudge, Sawyer, the rescued animals, Jared, Makawee and Reuben went to the airport and got on Captain Talon's airplane. The Black Brigade piloted the plane. They all sat and heard the engines whirred as it precipitated across the runway and launched itself into the air. As it reached the clouds, the engines whirred as if being powered up. Makawee and Jared watched "Nothing's gonna stop us now".

Sawyer rested her head on her husband's shoulder while he watched Indiana was bathed in the moonlight. The lights and buildings of Indiana and therefore the whole of America glittered all around. Sights of traffic carried up. Pudge slept on Danny.

"I don't care that they stole my idea... I care that they don't have any of their own." sighed Captain Talon.


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Home

Chapter 9

At night time upon arrival in Kahoʻolawe, the animals, Jared and Makawee took a truck and arrived in an unnamed village. Danny brought the others to an abandoned village and decided to settle inside a replica of Melbourne's Federal Coffee Palace. Some of the animals decided to settle in the village.

Although their initial argument was brief, their marriage was a happy and loving one, and they looked forward to starting a family together. Danny and Sawyer sat on the fourth storey's balcony, snaking each other's tails, and looking over the beautiful landscape of Ke'anae. Both looked at the stars.

Jared and Makawee excitedly rushed on the third floor and dropped onto their bed.

"Wow, look at that!" Jared pointed out.

"King sized bed." said Makawee.

"What do you think? That's the best home and we get to live with Danny, Sawyer and Pudge and the other animals too, including Reuben." said Jared.

"Even better."

Reuben, Pudge, Danny and Sawyer faced their new home on the third floor.

"Wow, all our belongings are already placed there for us." Sawyer marvelled.

"See? It's as if our houses are one now, just like we are," Danny said. "I guess we can live on your side, and we'll use my side to display all the other awards we collect in our lifetimes." 

Sawyer took his arm and smiled. "Why not move some of my stuff to your area and some of your stuff to my area? That way they'll both feel like home to us." 

Danny smiled back. "Works for me. Pudge?" 

"I feel much at home."

"Dad, there's a bunk bed for you and Pudge."

"That's good that I get to be with my baby girl." Reuben was exhilarated.

"Uh, it's a little embarrassing to…" Sawyer's voice wavered in discomfiture.

"Nonsense, no matter what you do, you are still my baby girl. And you, Danny, despite what happened between the two of you, you are wonderful and you make a great son in law. Come on, Pudge! Let's get some sleep!"

Sawyer had to laugh a little at the sight of their new combined house.

"Well, at least we're maintaining their reputation for uniqueness. Say, where'd you get this idea from?" 

"And I thank you all for giving me a new home or else I'd remain homeless. Pudge is like a nephew to me. Pudge?" Reuben wondered.

After a month, the village became vibrant. Later, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge and Reuben spent the rest of most of their fun of the day on the beach: riding in a small boat and later swimming in the lake, greeting people they pass by (with a curtsy from Sawyer and a bow from Danny, Reuben, Pudge, Jared, Makawee and the other animals respectively), eating pineapple and coconut and enjoying the hula dance as well as fire artists twirling and dancing with fire.

At night, Danny's friends enjoyed themselves in various ways. Pudge sat with the woodpigeons. The moose, the frogs, the crocodile, the old dog, beaver, the pink rabbit and the horse played video games in their room on the fifth floor.

On the third floor; the lion, crocodile, walruses and the other animals sat together and watched the film that featured themselves, Danny, Sawyer and Pudge having a picnic.

"I didn't realise this movie was such a complete financial failure." said a tiger.

"Why? Did they have too many sweets instead of their vegetables and meat?" sighed a leopard.

They saw the scene where Danny hopped off a bus stopping at an old mansion in West Lafayette. Inside the mansion, a tall woman snapped at three men for letting four of their animals escape, Danny was nearby just singing. The men slept after listening to his songs. This irritated the woman and tried to catch the feline but she found it harder than it looks. Danny made the escape as quick as possible. His thoughts were on Sawyer.

"Alright I've met her. I'll tell her the first thing when I get a chance. It's time to put all the fencing about and not saying how one truly feels. It's silly to disallow how we truly feel."

"You could say that again." said the tiger.

"Sad to see such a gem goes off chart." said a woodpigeon in British accent, weeping, taking a tissue.

"I freaking love this film! This makes me so upset, it could have done well." said the buffalo.

"Maybe not box office hit, but pretty good." said a giraffe.

"Such an undersold, underrated movie." sighed the buffalo.

"If those born in this year and the future, they need to see this underrated gem." vowed the kangaroo.

On the sixth floor, inside the bedroom, Jared who was in grey shorts and white t-shirt turned on the radio and put a relaxing music. He lay next to his wife who was in her yellow nightwear without sleeves. The bedroom walls and ceiling were covered in red mahogany wood while the floor was covered by a thick red carpet. With shelves on the wall, black ceiling and large floor space, this bedroom design made a small space look large and spacious. The gold tint ultra-warm light bulb glowed. A framed picture of him, Makawee, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Captain Talon, his henchmen, Reuben and the animals was set to one side of the wall.

At one side of the bedroom, there stood a Tudor style black overhead bed unit with two large wardrobes with overhead storage cupboards & drawers at each side. Led lights dotted a king sized bed. Makawee came out of the bathroom in her yellow sleeveless top.

"My fairy, I never felt so complete before." said Jared.

"Why would you say that?" Makawee prompted.

"Before, I was in love with a girl from Indiana. Same thing our old friend had before, one-sided love deeply depressed us. But, one good thing that came out of this incident was finding true love."

"I too was looking for someone to love. But it was unbearable that I thought none would ever love me." said Makawee.

"Thanks to Sawyer gotten fired, we got together and…"

"We both found and gotten married."

Both laughed. Jared wrapped Makawee into his arms, giving her a soothing sense. Makawee recalled her marriage with Jared at the church.

"We've never felt happy." said Makawee.

The African-American boy thrust her back against the bed, ran his hand across her cheek. Jared and Makawee drew their faces as they moved to embrace.

On the third floor, inside a dimly lit bedroom, Danny who was now in blue ¾ shorts and blue t-shirt sat on a bed. He turned on the radio with the song, playing a soft relaxing music. He placed his right hand on his head and reflected.

"Despite a dream I had, the others got theirs. I forfeited mine for charity acts for my friends and those I escaped with are now living in happiness. My childhood friends are now living with us."

The bedroom house walls were painted yellow while the ceiling was black. The gold tint ultra-warm light bulb glowed. A framed picture of Danny and Sawyer was set to one side of the wall. Another was of Reuben and a white Siamese female cat with a juvenile Sawyer in her arms. At one side of the bedroom was a screen of latticed arched windows. At the opposite of the windows, there stood a black over bed unit with two large wardrobes with overhead storage cupboards & drawers at each side. Led lights dotted a king sized bed where Sawyer lay in her blue night dress.

"I was told you grew up not knowing who your parents were. I'm sorry. You and I are the same since we both had a coarse childhood."

"Well, my lovely moonshine, what can I do? I wish I knew who my parents were and tell them that I'm sorry about failing my dreams."

"You're not a failure, tiger."

"Yes, I am. Before, I used to help you and the others pursue their dreams in Hollywood whereas I…"

"Don't be too hard on yourself! In spite of what dreams he had to drop, you helped brought your friends and those you rescued to live with us. Your friends who cried for your return are now happy since we're here. Look! We're in our new home."

"I came to realise that being after a dream we thought would have made us accomplish. It felt good, yes. However, since I recalled my friends and those I saved, that fame put a strain on my friendship with them."

"And that's why you were late?" asked Sawyer.

Danny nodded.

"You did this because you value our friends, my dad and me much more than the dreams we used to follow. Now, while the others are enjoying themselves at the movies, we're living simple lives with our friends, including Pudge. Don't you see? You invested your wealth in something bigger than our dreams – making us, our friends and the rescued animals live together. And of course our fans Jared and Makawee are living with us."

"How do you feel with such lifestyle?"

"To tell you the truth, I was forced to quit the films with Pudge and we were upset. Now, we started living a happier life in a rural home with you and your friends and those you rescued. We're family. At least dad is with us."

"If you and everyone else are happy, then so am I."

"Danny, will it be alright if you put your arms around me?"

Danny happily placed his arms around her and placed his head on hers. She shut her eyes with a smile, slumped and sighed in comfort.

"Any better?" Danny prompted.

"Tiger, you have no idea how I feel. You make my inside feel fuzzy. I feel comfortable. I feel… warm and loved. I am very happy to be in your arms."

"If you're happy, moonshine, I am too."

Both snuggled each other's noses and slept, heads next to each other. Both finally found tranquillity. At the opposite of Danny's apartment was another. There, Jared slept next to Makawee. All the animals slept.

The End


End file.
